Data backup for a computer system's stored data involves storing, at different times, copies of at least a portion of the data in a secondary storage location, e.g., on a secondary storage media or device or in a secondary location on a primary storage media or device. The copies are often compressed and can be stored as part of a complete set of copies of a computer's stored data. In a given backup operation all or less than all of the data comprising a backed up data set may be copied. The term “full backup” is used herein to refer to an operation in which a copy of all data comprising a backed up data set is stored to a backup destination (e.g., media). The term “differential backup” is used to refer to a backup operation in which only the differences between the data set in its state at the time the differential backup is performed and the state in which the data set was in when a previously-performed full backup was performed are stored. The term “incremental backup” refers to a backup operation in which data that is new or has changed since a prior full, differential, or incremental backup is stored. Differential and incremental backups can improve efficiency because they more effectively use storage space in the secondary storage location and require less time and resources to perform than a full backup. Proper restoration of data from a backup requires the availability of the correct chain of incremental, differential, and/or full backup(s). To restore a data set fully using a differential backup, for example, the full backup on which it is based must also be available. Likewise, to restore from an incremental backup the full backup and any intervening differential and/or incremental backup(s) with which the incremental backup is associated must be available. If the full backup on which a differential backup was based or any backup in a chain of backups on which an incremental backup was based is not available, then the data set cannot be restored to a state associated with the differential or incremental backup. Selecting a proper backup type (full, differential, or incremental) also requires an understanding of the availability of the chain of incremental, differential, and/or full backup(s). For example, if a full backup is not available, then only a full backup should be performed in order to ensure that data can be restored from the backup. Currently, the type of backup to be performed typically is selected manually, e.g., by an administrator or other user, and the prior backup(s) upon which a differential or incremental backup is based typically is/are tracked manually, which increases costs and introduces the risk of human error potentially resulting in loss of data. Therefore, there is a need to be able to automatically enable proper restoration and selection of backup types.